A Day in the Life of Sora
by Solidus-AI
Summary: All he expected from this day was the usual wake up, eat, slack off, and sleep that he expected from every other. But Sora knew that when Riku made that face... all Hell was going to break loose. But of course, he had to involve Kairi in this one didn't he?


**Sooo this came to me after hours of playing Guilty Gear Xrd. I dunno how it just did. It took me like a day and a half to finish simply because I got easily distracted by everything (plus when I was getting close to finishing Iron Giant was on TV aaaannnndddd...yeah). Anyways, here you go.**

* * *

><p>You know, sometimes he wondered how he got into situations like this.<p>

Falling face first, surrounded by writing utensils and cake, inevitably going to land on the drop dead gorgeous female he was sure may kill him shortly afterwards. He blamed Riku for this conundrum; that man somehow always found a way to toss some sort of problem into Sora's life. Looking back, Sora started to remember just how he got into this mess...

8:00 A.M.

It was one of _**those **_mornings again. The many mornings Sora begun to dread with no remorse whatsoever. The reasons being rather simple to say the least: Riku jamming out to heavy metal, making sure to sing horribly as loud as he could. Oh that wasn't all though, for you see, Riku did this singing whilst hopping up and down on Sora's bed. With a loud groan, Sora rose from a laying position to a sitting one, being sure to duck the inevitable kick that Riku loved to do to make sure Sora was truly wide awake.

When Riku originally suggested that he and Sora should move in together as bro-mates (a word Riku came up with out of the blue to enhance the excitement of being roommates), Sora assumed it would've been an awesome experience. Never did he imagine that most of his Saturday mornings would almost always start out like this. But on the bright side, most other times it really is worth waking up like this.

Sora walked towards the speakers outside of his door and unplugged them so Riku had no other choice but to pay attention to him.

"Dude, what the hell? Couldn't you see that I was enjoying myself?" Riku questioned, clearly annoyed by Sora's recent action.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that I went blind the moment I woke up and saw your astounding body," Sora replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

Riku hopped down and stared at his boxer-clad reflection in the mirror next to Sora's television before striking a quick pose. "Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people. But anyways, good morning bro, what do you feel like for breakfast?"

Sora thought for a while before shrugging his shoulders. "Anything is fine really, it doesn't matter to me."

"Good, then we're going out to eat old pal of mine!"

9:30 A.M.

The Sea-Salt Cafe was a decent sized diner in the center of the town's main plaza that got its name from its legendary Sea-Salt coffee. The bittersweet taste made one's taste buds dance in the most exquisite way imaginable. When Sora and Riku arrived at the diner, there was a rather long line near the entrance to greet the two. One thing Sora didn't enjoy too much was waiting. He was always known as an impatient person who couldn't stay still in the same place for more than a few seconds; so of course long lines weren't his favorite thing in the world.

However, waiting wasn't so bad with Riku next to him. The man just knew how to make any situation exciting.

"Hey Sora, doesn't Kairi work this shift?" See?

It was then that Sora remembered about the third member of their trio: Kairi. If Riku was the brawns, then Kairi would be the beauty...and the brains, leaving Sora to be something unidentified at the moment. Kairi is what most men on this planet would consider a total '**babe'. **Creamy milk skin, the perfect hourglass figure, Kairi was just the whole god damn package. Sora turned to Riku and replied almost too excitedly.

"Oh gosh, you're right, Kairi's here!"

"Hold your horses bucko, we don't want your blood pressure to get way too high do we?" Sora took a deep breath and looked ahead of him. The line started to shrink in size which meant that they were getting closer to the front. Sure enough, counting parties and sending them to their tables was the one and only Kairi. Riku saw what Sora was staring and and gave one of his classic wolf-whistles.

"Every time I see her I'm always taken aback dude. I mean just look at her man, perfect features all around." Riku pointed out, taking a step forward as the line increased once again.

"Yeah, flawless skin," a step forward.

"Bangin' thighs, I mean have you seen them?" another step forward.

"So captivating" One more step forward.

"While I enjoy your compliments guys, need I remind you that I'm on the clock?"

Riku blinked a few times before smiling and greeting the person behind the cashier. Sora on the other hand almost fell backwards when he realized who was right in front of them. He quickly straightened himself and looked Kairi in the eye. "Oh Kairi, fancy seeing you here," he said, voice slightly cracking at how nervous he was.

"Before I even attempt to question your current condition, I'm just going to direct you guys to your table and take your orders."

Sora gave a sigh of relief at that remark.

10:15 A.M.

"OK boys here are your orders, eat up!" Kairi placed Sora and Riku's plates in front of them. Sora ordered the classic pancake and bacon combination with Sea-Salt Coffee (he couldn't survive without it) while Riku just about asked for the whole restaurant.

"Looks absolutely delicious, thanks for bringing them here Kairi," Riku praised.

"Y-yeah, thanks K-Kai," Sora struggled, clearly still nervous about being around Kairi.

Kairi straightened her work hat and fixed her flame red hair, dealing with the appetite of these two was never easy. "Don't mention it boys, I'm just doing my job."

"Speaking of jobs, hey Kairi, what do you have planned for today?" Riku asked, making a face that Sora knew all too well. Shit-eating grin, eyes glistening with mischief, rubbing his chin with curiosity.

Sora mentally groaned, this just wasn't going to end well.

"If you guys plan on having us three relax the day away then I'm going to have to crush your dreams right now. My cousin Namine, you remember her right?"

"Pretty lil' Nammy girl? Of course I remember her, isn't her birthday soon?" Riku questioned, feigning ignorance. Believe it or not, Riku remembered and almost religiously kept tabs on all of his friends. In Sora's opinion he thought it was pretty creepy at times. But he would never say that out loud to his life-long friends.

"Yes, tomorrow actually. Roxas asked if I could make her a cake for him to pick up on his way home from work. He wants it to be big and since I kind of owe him for trashing his house that one night, I don't really think there's an easy way out of this." Her explanation of what she currently had to do made Riku grin like the Cheshire Cat for some strange reason.

"I remember that party, Kairi you sure are crazy when you're drunk! But anyways, back to the topic at hand..."

Sora turned to Riku with a face that spoke for itself.

_'I swear if you're going to do what I think you're going to do'_

"I think it's actually great timing that you have to do something like that on a day such as this since y'know Sora here was actually struggling with what he should do for the day. I, however, have to go and visit my dear mumsy on the other side of town. I just can't live without seeing my mom for so long, it just crushes me on the inside."

Sora attempted to intervene before Riku took things too far. "A-actually I d-"

"How sweet of you Riku, but what does your mom have to do with Sora being lonely for the day, let alone my plan for the day?"

"Oh, I apologize for getting off topic. Well, you see, the goof ball we all know and love just so happens to be a master chef. Sora's always offering to cook breakfast and dinner but I insist that he doesn't have to do such a noble task."

Sora decided to devour the meal placed in front of him. It was a nervous habit of his that occurred whenever there was food nearby. How Riku managed so believable, Sora would never know. Then again, Kairi was rather gullible.

"So, it's only obvious that he should help you with this cake that you have to make for Namine, is it not?" Riku's smile never fading from his visage.

"Good point, do you think you can help me Sora?" Kairi turned towards Sora, chewing her bottom lip, eying him seductively.

_'Damn this woman. This look never fails, she just looks way too damn hot when he does this. Damn her to hell'_

Sora swallowed the food in his mouth and replied. "Sure, anything for you Kairi."

"Awesome Sora you're the best. Can you come to my house around two-ish?"

"Yeah of course I can." After this was all over, Sora was going to cut off Riku's testicles and make him choke to death on them. After a few more minutes of friendly conversation, Kairi chose to take her leave before the higher-ups got angry, leaving the duo by themselves at their table.

"Riku, I'm going to kill you."

"Skipping to the main event, eh? At least ask me out to dinner first Hun'"

12:20 P.M.

The front door to their shared home opened inward into the house, letting in a calm Riku followed by a loud and obnoxious Sora.

"I don't see why you had to do this to me! I mean, why would you think of telling her I know how to bake a cake, I don't know the first thing about baking, what the hell's your problem!?"

"Sora."

"I can barely even handle being in the same room as her, I'm going to be in her house cooking with her! COOKING!"

"Sora."

"There's just too much that's gonna happen, I can't deal man I just can't! There's the baking and the Kairi, let alone I'm going to be there for a while, dear God she just might ask me to sleep over there, just me...and her...alone. Oh God Riku why? WHY!?"

"SORA!"

"**WHAT!?**"

"Relax man, trust in your boy. Has there ever been a moment where you said to yourself: 'I can't trust Riku with anything'?" Sora opened his mouth to say a clever rebuttal but Riku stopped him.

"Don't answer that question. Cause it's obvious you've never thought that." Riku practically frolicked towards the kitchen, causing Sora to ponder as to what Riku was about to do.

Riku suddenly appeared in the living room with a plethora of cake supplies and cooking utensils...and a megaphone? "Sora ol' sport you've got two hours until you have to arrive at Kairi's and in that time, I, Riku the invincible, will teach you how to bake the most magnificent cake of all time!"

"OK, I guess, but are you sure we can pull it off?"

"But of course my child! Together we can achieve anything! We are unstoppable!"

"Hell yeah, I don't know how you do this but you've got me motivated as hell bro!"

"Now you're gonna learn how to bake, get your lazy ass to Kairi's house and get yourself laid!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm going to get myself la—wait wha'?"

1:45 P.M.

"Well Sora, we've spent more than one hour on this and look where we are now. I have to say, this has to be the most...horrific cake I've ever been given the chance to lay my eyes upon." Riku was telling the truth, Sora followed the steps to bake a cake verbatim and yet, it still turned out terrible. "Sora maybe you were cursed from a young age to suck at cooking. Do you remember insulting a wizard as a child?"

Sora gave out a defeated sigh. "Fuck you Riku, anyways I think it's time for me to go. I'll just do my best when I get there, wish me luck." Sora stood up from the chair he was sitting on and prepared for the door when Riku stepped in front of him.

"Wait, maybe there's a way to save you from eternal damnation just yet."

"Eternal damnation? Whatever, what do you have in store for me now?" There was silence, Sora stared Riku in the eyes expecting some impractical plan that somewhat made sense when one would think about it.

"Yeah I got nothing. Just grab your balls and do what you think is right!" And with that, he shoved Sora out the house and locked it. He released a breath he didn't realize he wasn't holding and pulled out his phone, he had a call to make. After going through his contacts and hitting the call button, he waited patiently for the intended person to answer and lo and behold they did.

"Xion? Hey babe, it's just me at the house and you know how much I love company...you say you'll be here soon? Great babe, see you when you get here." He powered off his phone and placed it back in his pants pocket. "Time for Riku's day of play—or should I say 'foreplay' to officially begin!"

_Meanwhile, with Sora_

"Well there it is." Kairi's house was large and albeit it being two-stories, it still stood out tremendously since every other home in the neighborhood was just a one-story home (being the mayor's daughter had its perks). It was the stereotypical home people thought about when they imagined the perfect place to live. White picket fence, perfect lawn (Sora always mowed this place as if it was his own), fancy mailbox, the works.

Sora walked up towards the door and readied his hand to knock, but the door opened just before and revealed Kairi wearing a heavily stained kitchen apron and holding a wooden spoon.

"Perfect timing as always, come on in so we can get started." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in to her house. Sora turned towards the kitchen and it was a mess to say the least. Cake batter covered the walls and counters, dishes were everywhere and he wasn't so sure if he could… or **should** identify that green goop on the stove.

"As you can see, I uh... gave it my best shot. But that's why you're here, right?" Sora looked at Kairi and lo and behold she was doing that look again. The same look she gave him in the diner this morning that he just couldn't resist. Damn her feminine charm. With an exasperated sigh, Sora pepped himself up and spoke.

"Let's get started shall we?"

2:50 P.M.

"Hey Sora, are you sure you should pour that much milk into the bowl?"

"Yeah good point, let's restart."

3:25 P.M.

"Well Kairi, it would appear that we left the cake in the oven for too long."

"I'm surprised that we're not suffocating from all of this smoke..."

5:00 P.M.

"It came out perfect Sora...except for one thing…"

"And that one thing is?"

"It's a pancake!"

7:00 P.M.

Sora opened the oven door and pulled out his creation. The multiple baked pieces actually looked pretty good! He knew that if he tried a couple of times he'd get it (plus, looking up a cookbook never hurt anybody). They probably would've failed less if they decided to do one piece of cake at a time but hey, there was no need to complain now. He put the cake together and gently lifted it, Kairi was in her room doing God knows what (something about birthday notes, but he wasn't really paying too much attention) so she was going to be surprised when she feasted her eyes on this!

He turned on his heel planning on placing the cake on the kitchen table, when...

"So Sora, I was wondering if-!" Kairi - paper, scissors, glue and pencils in hand - turned into the kitchen the exact moment Sora was preparing to move the cake and collided with him causing utter mayhem (cliché I know)! Sora, being the larger of the two caused more force to be applied on Kairi's side which in turn caused her to fall backwards and Sora forwards. Everything they held was dropped in the crash and smacked onto the tiled floor.

Which brings us back to the beginning of our little story, this disaster being birthed from Riku just 'wanting' Sora to give a helping hand to those dear to him. Sora closed his eyes and prepared for the worst to come, a painful landing followed by a violent death for ruining everything.

But the painful landing never came. In fact it felt rather soft, particularly on his lips.

Sora cracked one of his eyes open to assess the damage he assume occurred. But once he saw, his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. Only one thought crossed his mind.

_'Holy shit'_

He was kissing Kairi...on the lips! Kairi's eyes were closed and it felt like she wasn't really conscious so he assumed that she hit her head hard enough to knock her out (which in retrospect isn't really something he should be happy about). Sora just about leaped off of Kairi and tried to collect himself before she got up, but she must have felt that too so what was to become of him? Oh God, he was going to die! She was going to kill him and all he wanted to do today was slack off like he always does; he was too young to die!

He was getting nervous again, this time he was really losing it. He looked and saw the cake that fell on the ground. Sora licked his lips before shaking his head, no, he had some sort of dignity. A groan was heard from Kairi's direction causing Sora to turn out of curiosity (or was it horror? He was too disoriented at the moment). Kairi was sitting on her butt rubbing the back of her head.

"Ugh, what happened? Are you okay Sora?"

_'Doth my ears deceive me? Can I still live another day?'_

"Y-yeah I'm fine, what about you? You seem to have hit your head on the ground Kai?"

"The last thing I remember was walking into the kitchen and then...," Kairi looked around the scene of the crime and gasped in horror. The supplies weren't a big deal, but the cake was in shambles! "Sora, just what happened?!"

_'She must've hit her head pretty hard'._ Sora shook his head and spoke up, "You walked into me just when I finished the cake and it was a pretty big crash." Kairi pouted her bottom lip in disappointment.

"Well that stinks. Hey um, why are my lips so sore?"

"T-The glue container fell r-right on your face and y-you know how b-big it is don't you?" Kairi gave Sora a questioning look and craned her neck towards the scattered supplies. The container of glue seemed no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"You mean that little thing Sora? There's no way it could hurt that much." Sora inhaled a deep breath before she realized the inevitable. "Ah well, it's not a big deal compared to this cake. Just what are we going to do now Sora?" Kairi looked like she was just about ready to cry. Sora stepped in before she did just that.

"D-don't worry Kai, look, we'll clean up then make an even better cake, just you and me!" Sora always intended to be a genuine pal to his friends. Hell if anything, they were family to Sora if nothing else. He truly hated to see them cry and would do whatever it took to cheer them up.

"Do you really think we can do that?" Kairi asked through a shaky voice and teary eyes.

"Of course, we'll just put this little...incident behind us and get started right away." Sora placed a supporting hand on her shoulder and gave her the most motivated face he can make.

"Oh Sora, what would I do without you?" Kairi gave Sora a tight hug (she was nearly choking him, but he didn't mind it), pressing her chest flush against his. Talk about tight, huh?

8:58 P.M.

"Aaaand done, I think it looks pretty good! What about you Sora?" Kairi stepped back and marveled in their recent creation. The cake was a large, pink and white 3-layered masterpiece to say the least. 'Happy birthday Namine!' could be seen iced on the bottom layer in pink frosting. It was hard, but worth it in the end.

"I say it looks pretty damn awesome Kai. Pretty damn awesome." Sora had to admit it looked nice for a replacement cake. Well then again, Kairi was really depending on Sora to help get this cake ready so of course Sora had to give it his all.

"It's pretty late, are you leaving?" Kairi looked up at Sora, her eyes filled with sorrow and desperation.

"Um yeah, y'know Riku, we can't leave him alone for a while in fear of something going horribly wrong in the world." He really wanted to stay, but he really wanted to leave. After what happened an hour ago, Sora just needed some rest.

"Yeah you're right, here I'll see you out." Together the pair walked towards the front of Kairi's house. When Kairi opened the door a rush of cool summer night air washed over the two and Sora almost wanted to say 'You know what? I'll stay the night with you', but he didn't say it. Instead he stepped outside and got ready to walk home.

"Hey Sora," Kairi called out to him.

"Yeah?" Sora turned back, almost expecting something to occur in his favor at least once today.

But instead all he received was a hard smack to the face.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING ME!"

Oh God she knew. She knew this whole time and chose to wait for his guard to be down. She wanted him to feel safe and confident in himself so the sweet taste of revenge could taste all the sweeter. What is with his friends and them relishing his pain?

Sora rubbed the cheek that she struck and almost ran in fear, but instead tried to speak. "Y-you s-see that wasn't w-what happened. W-w-what r-really happened w-was-" he was cut off when Kairi raised her hand to shut him up.

"I don't wanna hear it, just come here you lazy bum." Slowly but surely, Sora walked back towards Kairi, fearing for his lame excuse of a life. Kairi eyed him for a couple of seconds before she let out a sigh and grabbed him by the shirt.

_ 'Oh god, this is it' _Sora thought to himself. He closed his eyes as if that would help him front the beating he was going to receive. Kairi violently pulled him towards her and slammed her lips against his. Fireworks went off in Sora's head the moment he was able to discern what was happening. This time, Kairi was kissing him!

_'Holy fuck I don't believe it, this is really happening, she's kissing me, OH MY GOD!'_

Kairi released Sora's shirt from her vice grip and backed away from their kiss. She stared at him with an indiscernible face and gave him a quick peck on the lips once more before pushing him into her driveway.

"And THAT...is for kissing me," and with that, Kairi turned into her house and closed her door behind her. Sora was baffled to say the least, he just reached first base with the girl he used to imagine naked. Saying he was on cloud-9 was the understatement of the century. He touched his lips with his index finger.

"Caramel, her lips tasted like caramel..." Sora stood still for a few more moments before making a mad dash home.

9:13 P.M.

When Sora arrived at his front door, he was still rather jittery from Kairi recently pulled. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and was rather happy when it worked. He couldn't go in their bouncing off the walls; if Riku had a clue as to what just transpired then he'd never let Sora hear the end of it. Sora put his keys in the door knob and slowly opened the door.

The house was dark on the inside, no lights were on save for the living room television. Sora stepped inside and aimed his vision towards the main couch, he noticed two bodies, one male and one female. Upon closer inspection Riku was able to identify them as Riku (obviously) and...Xion? Strange that Kairi's older sister was here, but what was even stranger was that both Riku and Xion were both practically naked. He knew they were dating but just what were they doing while he was gone. Whatever they did didn't matter right now, Sora decided to get to his room before Riku woke up and interrogated him. He got right to his room door when he heard some shuffling behind him followed by yawn.

"How did your day go Sora?" Riku asked, voice raspy and tired. Wasting no time, Sora went in his room and slammed the door behind him. A few seconds later, the door cracked open and Sora peaked out.

"...It was great."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that ladies and gents? <strong>

**Amazing?**

**Horrific?**

**Leave a review.**

**Stay golden.**


End file.
